At the Beginning: Songfic
by Gentle Murmur
Summary: This is what happens when i listen to a song too many times. BTW, i know absolutely NOTHING about weddings. Just a warning.


I don't own any of this. I am attempting to be mature now, but it's not easy. Wish me good luck! Also, believe it or not, this is my first attempt at a **short** fic.

By the way, the song is _At the Beginning_ from the Anastasia soundtrack. ^_^ Yes, I watch those movies. This is what happens when you listen to a song one 

too many times.

~~*~~

_Sakura_

Li

Sakura, age nineteen, was standing in the dressing room. Madison was almost done buttoning up the back of her friend's wedding dress. In a few moments, Sakura would be walking up the aisle with her father. But now…now she was thinking of how she and Li had met. Pulling the Star cards out of her their pocket,(yes, she is taking them with her for good luck) she smiled.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…_

~~*~~

Li was flicking invisible dust specks off his suit. He was horribly nervous, even though they'd practiced this the day before. But as he thought about how much he and Sakura had been through…

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start…

~~*~~

It was time. Sakura walked out to the beginning of the aisle where her father was waiting. Li was standing up at the front, and as their eyes met, she could see him blush. This made her smile; even after all these years, he still blushed when their eyes met. She felt strength flood her, and looking down, she saw her specially sewn pocket was glowing. She couldn't help but giggle; the cards really wanted her to go through with this.

~~*~~

There she was. She was breathtaking in that dress; Madison had really gone all out (well, who did you think made the dress????). She met his eyes, and he felt himself blush. Man, he needed to get out of that habit. Suddenly she looked down and giggled. Li looked at her dress again and noticed a distinct glowing coming from what appeared to be a pocket. He smiled as he recognized the aura of the Star cards.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river; I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road; now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

~~*~~

Sakura walked down the aisle. All she could think of was how she was finally going through with it. She felt light headed with excitement. The cards shone brightly now, and were quite obvious. Sakura's eyes flicked to the side, and they met Tori's. He was smiling at her, and he winked. Then he looked up front and glared at Li. Sakura had to resist the urge to walk over there and slap him.

~~*~~

They were almost up to the front. Li saw Sakura's eyes flick to the side, and he saw Tori. Tori smiled and winked at her, then turned to glare at Li. This made him feel exceptionally uncomfortable, until he noticed Sakura. She looked ready to walk over there and slap her older brother across the face. Li had to repress a laugh as that scene played through his mind.

~~*~~

They finally made it to the front. Mr. Avalon kissed his daughter on the cheek, smiled at Li, then walked back and sat next to Tori. Sakura smiled at Li and felt her heart flutter with excitement.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure…_

~~*~~

She smiled at him, and he felt light headed. As the man began to speak, Li could barely hear him.

Never dreaming

That our dreams would come true

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

__

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a rive;r I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road; now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

~~*~~

Somehow Sakura made it through the vows. She'd said her I do, and Li had said his. Now all that was left was the kiss…

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Had me lost in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart…_

~~*~~

Li leaned forward and kissed his bride. Suddenly, everything else seemed to stop. The music, the clapping, everything. As they broke apart, Li noticed that Sakura was laughing softly. Then he saw the Star cards. They were dancing around the newlyweds in a big circle, shining brightly. Li started laughing too.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a rive;r I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road; now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

__

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river and I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey…_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river; I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wannabe standing_

_At the beginning…_

_With you!_

~~*~~

Awwwww…ain't it cute! This is my first songfic, so don't kill me. Normally I hate songfics, so I don't know what's gotten into me. Possibly my restraint from sillyness is taking its toll…well, anyway, I hope you liked it! ^_^

Yours truly,

Kat C.


End file.
